In The Closet
by The Cucco Leader
Summary: Luigi tries to return Samus's camera, but ends up trapped in her closet. Soon, he learns about a secret that could take down the entire Smash Mansion, But he probably should be more worried about Pikachu's new viral video.


**A/N:Hello! I've decided to do this little one shot after I watched an episode of Adventure Time. This was originally going to have some Samus/Link, but I decided against it and made it more comedic.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything *goes to cry in the corner***

* * *

"Okay! Now make it look like he's picking his nose! Haha! That's hilarious!"

Bowser, Wolf, and Ganondorf were gathered around a sleeping Mario. Apparently he was a really deep sleeper, so they were taking pictures of him in ridiculous poses to humiliate him later. Bowser was taking pictures with a random camera while Wolf moved him into various poses. Ganondorf was making sure no one came and ruined their fun.

"...Wait a minute."Bowser interrupted, "Oh, man...this isn't good."

"What?"Wolf said, "I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon, so-"

"No, not that,"he explained, "do you know who this camera _belongs_ to?"

"Um, no,"Ganondorf commented, "and who cares anyway?"

"Y-You don't understand,"Bowser stuttered, "this is _samus's_ camera..."he pointed to the side of the camera that said

"Oh, god,"Wolf shuddered, "she's going to kill us if she finds out we were using her camera."

"Unless..."Ganondorf thought aloud, "we get someone to put it away for us!"They quickly agreed to this idea. "But who..."

There questions were answered when Luigi walked into the room. "Um...what are you doing?"he asked out of curiosity.

"Great!"Bowser exclaimed, " Luigi, you put Samus's camera back."

"What?!"Luigi screamed, "You took her camera! You know that's near suicide!"

"We know,"he responded, "that's why_ you're_ putting it back."

"Well...Um,"Luigi was about to protest, but Ganondorf threw the camera as the others ran out of the room

"It's your problem now!"Bowser shouted as the bolted out of the room.

Luigi just stood there with the camera until the severity of the situation came to him.

"_Oh, shit_."

* * *

Luigi was tiptoeing through the hallway, wary of anyone seeing him. Usually no one except the girls walked into this part of the hallway because it was only girls rooms, but it was an emergency. He walked down the hallway until he reached a certain room around the corner. On it was a sign written 'DO NOT COME IN UNLESS YOU WANT TO SLEEP TONIGHT'. Creepy. He shuddered, still standing outside the door. After a while, he worked up the courage to open the door a crack.

The room lights were off, showing that no one was inside. Luigi crept into the room, wary of anyone inside. The room was rather barren, with a private bathroom and a small closet with little blinds, making it see through. He approached the closet, opening the door. He placed the camera on the top shelf then turned to leave as he heard a noise.

He stopped, hearing footsteps in the hallway, coming towards Samus's room.

Oh crap.

Thinking fast, he quickly dived into the closet, slamming the door behind him. He heard the door open, then close as footsteps sounded in the room.

"Finally"Samus sighed, "Peach just wouldn't let me leave." She walked over to her desk and sat down, opening a drawer and fumbling through it. She grabbed something from it and pulled out a small journal.

"Here it is, now I can write about my day while I talk about it out loud,"she said, "I'm so glad no one is listening to every word I'm saying."

"Oh, no."Luigi muttered.

Samus shot up from her seat and looked towards her closet. He backed up against the back, trying to blend into the shadow.

"Huh."She responded, "I thought someone was in there. Oh well. Anyway, back to my day."

At that point, Luigi started to pray for a miracle.

* * *

"So then I didn't notice I was stepping on him until he passed out, so Dr. Mario had to take Olimar to the emergency room."Samus had just concluded her long description of her mid-day events and by then, Luigi was feeling bad and partially traumatized over intruding her privacy.

"I need to get out of here,"he said as he looked around the closet for a mean of escape. Unfortunately, every escape method required him to make some kind of noise, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"*Sigh*"he sighed, "I'm never going to get out of here..."

I can get you out.

Luigi didn't fall for that. "Stop pulling my leg. You're not going to help me."

Are you sure?

"Yes,"he confirmed. "you are one of the most unhelpful people I have ever talked to."he smirked, glad he finally got the person(sorry, not hinting my gender.) cornered.

...Okay, you know what? I was just trying to help you, but you forced my hand.

"Huh," Samus wondered as she suddenly got up. "I suddenly have the urge to go check my closet really _thoroughly._"she turned and walked slowly towards her closet.

"Oh,no!"he gasped silently, "CL, help me!"

Oh, what did you say? Sorry, but I'm too busy being _unhelpful _to help you.

"Please!"he pleaded, "I'm begging you! She's almost here!"

What's the magic word?

"...I'm sorry."he said flatly. "You're very helpful to everyone."

Thank you.

"Wow. I now have an urge to go back to what I was doing before."she pulled her hand from the nob and walked back to her desk and sat back down.

"Whew...now, can you please help me?"Luigi asked.

No.

"I knew you would say that,"he commented as he sat in the corner. "I guess I just have to wait til she leaves."

"ATTENTION"the loudspeaker boomed, "THERE IS A SCHEDULED BRAWL FOR LINK, KIRBY, MARIO, AND SAMUS IN FIVE MINUTES."

Samus's head shot up. "Oh, I should be leaving," In the closet, Luigi started to silently cheer.

"But before I do..."she put on a mischievous smile as she opened up her laptop and started up a program. "Perfect...the download is almost done."

_What download? _He thought as he pushed to the front. He caught glimpses of a bunch of windows full of text, with one of them saying 90% complete.

"Once this download is finished, I'll gain control of the mansion's main computer, giving me control of every computer here!"she plotted, "And still, no one has found out and they won't until it's complete."

"SAMUS, REPORT TO THE STAGE ROOM IMEDIENTLY!"

"Oh, better be going, don't want anyone to be _suspicious..._"she stayed a couple of minutes to put on her power suit before she left.

Luigi waited a couple of minutes to make sure the coast was clear before he left the closet. He glanced around the room before he bolted for the door. He ran through the hallway until he got to the middle of the hallway where he collapsed against the wall.

"I..I can't believe Samus would do something like that,"he thought aloud, "...Well, I can imagine her doing something like that...but now that it's happening, I need to tell someone about it!"

He sprang up from the floor and faced the other way, but was confronted by Samus, who was pointing a gun at his face.

"Samus!"he shouted in shock, "W-What are you doing h-here, I thought y-you had a brawl?"

"It just ended,"she responded coldly, pining him against the wall. "and by the way, I heard what you said. _Everything._"

"U-Um..."Luigi was too scared to speak.

"It's fine, I'll let you live, just as long as you don't tell _anyone_."she offered.

"O-Okay..."he said, seeing no other option.

"Good."she responded, allowing him to leave.

"Well, I'll just be leaving now-"he was just about to leave when Samus raised her gun and shot at him, just narrowly dodging it.

"What was that for!"he responded, "I said I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I know,"she said approaching him, "I'm getting back at you for sneaking into my room!"she fired three more shots at him as he began to run.

"AIEEEE!"he screamed as Samus started to follow him in pursuit.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, and Popo were watching from a distance, Pikachu with a video camera filming everything.

"Wait until this goes on the internet..."

* * *

**Oh why do I torment my favorite characters so? It's fun, that's why.**

**If anyone can guess which Adventure Time episode this is inspired by, they are awsome.**

**See you some other time that is not now!**


End file.
